


Life is what happens to you While you're busy making other plans

by sal_paradise



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Fic, rick takes care of cliff, so sweet it will rot your teeth, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: Cliff is not feeling well and  his acting  partner in crime notices. Rick fucking Dalton to the rescue.
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Life is what happens to you While you're busy making other plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildglitterwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/gifts).



> wildglitterwolf was under the weather so I wanted to write them something so they felt better. A sick fic with the boys taking care of each other and letting each other know how they feel cause i love them.
> 
> But I guess, we'll both just have to be patient  
> 'Cause it's a long way to go, a hard row to hoe  
> Yes, it's a long way to go but in the meantime  
> Before you cross the street  
> Take my hand  
> Life is what happens to you  
> While you're busy making other plans~ Beautiful Boy- John Lennon

Rick knew almost at once that something wasn't right with his partner. Rick may be dim sometimes and stuck up but he wasn't a complete fool.

Something was wrong with his stuntman.

Cliff looked simply exhausted that day, it didn’t take a genius to figure that out. Cliff was one of the fastest men Rick had ever seen- and yet he had stumbled multiple times. Cliff being Cliff gave his handsome lazy smile and apologized as they reset- everything was forgotten, but not for Rick. He fretted in the back of his mind all day as he watched his partner’s slowed actions.

As they got in the car at the end of the day Rick was grateful it was the weekend- he was also happy to get some well needed rest. 

Cliff was quiet the whole way back, no banter about any pretty ladies he’d seen, no praise for the actor so that he would preen and look even prettier as Cliff had said before-a little blush made him more handsome- nothing.

As they pulled into Cielo Drive Rick was quick on the trigger, he could see his partner shifting to leave quickly- very unlike him - and Rick’s stomach did a nervous flip flop.  _ Did he do something wrong? _

Swallowing his uncertainty as he started to get out of the car he managed “ Cliff? Ya coming?” he gave him a half hearted smile trying to hide the nerves he felt.

Cliff hesitated.

“i-it doesn't make sense f-for you to drive home beside Brandy i'm sure is c-comfy and-”

He looked away _so much for smooth_.

Cliff was silent.

“Cliff was it something I-I”

It was then Rick really looked at his partner- really looked at him and saw his usually beautiful gaze was bright, sharp and swimming in f ever.

Fuck.

Slowly, carefully- Rick brought a hand to the other’s forehead and found it burning hot to the touch waves of heat coming off him. Cliff, despite himself, found himself leaning into the other’s cool touch… it was a relief from the discomfort he didn't know he was suffering.

“Cliff- a-are you?”

“ Nothing to worry about partner, just a little head cold” Cliff dismissed pulling back.

“Bullshit you’re burning up.”

“Just tired.”

Cliff got out of the car heading towards the house when Rick grabbed his wrist- Cliff resisted the urge to pull back when Rick gave him a pleading look  “ j-just come in and rest okay?”

Cliff gave a stiff nod as Rick led them inside and they were bombarded by Brandy.

“Take a seat on the couch partner” Rick managed as Brandy noticed her master was off and laid her head sadly on his lap. Cliff noticed how grim the mood had become “ come on Dalton, I ain’t dying it’s just a cold- I’m a grown ass man I can handle it I swear.”

“You looked l-like a d-drunk t-rex out there today- bullshit” Rick hissed and Cliff was taken aback by how annoyed the actor sounded.

As Cliff sat staring almost blindly at nothing it was hitting him how unwell he was. Low key he could hear Rick bustling around the run of the can opener and the wet plop of Brandy food in her bowl that she patiently waited for. The stunt man could hear Rick tell Brandy gently that he was unwell in the same way he would a human as if she would understand. He must have dozed. Now that the action of the day was over his body was shutting down on him.

“C-cliff? Wake up, I-i gotta get you out of t-those c-clothes.”

Cliff lazily blinked at him “ hmm? That’s kinky Dalton you dog.”

He heard Rick flustered huff and could practically feel his blush. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Rick manhandled him out of his work clothes and into some of Rick’s house clothes- he also couldn't help but feel how Rick’s touch lingered, soft and delicate on his sensitive skin. As he pulled him into an old sweater and pair of house pants that was an inch too long from that random inch of height Rick had on him.

Cliff wanted to protest, wanted to fight but he was basically a rag doll in the actors arms. He feels weak as Rick wraps him in a blanket like a burrito.

“Dalton- is this necessary?”

“ You gotta stay w-warm” Rick managed to give the stuntman a pat “ I'm gonna make you some tea. And I gotta-bring that f-fever down.”

Cliff lets out a loud sneeze.

"and get you t-tissues."

Cliff began to protest but he was too slow- the actor was gone again- time skipped and when he opened his eyes Brandy was sprawled across his lap, he was sweating up a storm and there's a cool rag on his forehead. His lips and throat are a desert.

“Rick?” he turns slowly, his head feeling like it's stuffed with cotton. Rick is by his side with a look of grave concern as if he was on his deathbed.. Rick is holding a trembling mug and on the table is steaming bowl,

_ He cooked? _

_ Fuck things were serious. _

“H-ey” Cliff began but his voice failed him .

Rick frowned as he cupped the other man's face “here- drink.” -and Cliff is drinking as weak as a newborn pup. It's a simple warm mix of honey and lemon- to Cliff, It was sweet relief .

“ Thanks partner, didn’t know you were so good at this” Cliff rumbled;his throat was all gravel.

Rick shrugged as he pulled the mug away and held up the bowl to his stuntman “ i-it’s just a soup to help settle your s-stomach.”

Cliff sipped on the soup offered to him while drinking in his partner's details as he did. Rick had always had a big heart hidden under his tough movie star bravado that very few (mostly Cliff and Brandy) were privy to see. He had seen him in tears more often than not but here he looked serious- concentrating and nervous.

The soup had little star shaped noodles which would have made Cliff laugh at how adorable it was. It was delicious. After about half a bowl he felt full, and Rick gently arranged him on the couch, his feet propped on the actor as Rick wrapped him gently in a blanket. Wrapped Cliff looked gentle, and delicate. He sneezed again, shaking his form and bringing a smile to Rick’s lips despite himself. He changed the rag on Cliff’s forehead and made himself a whisky sour and settled with some nonsense show in the background his stunt man’s legs sprawled across his. Brandy let out a small huff as she curled up at their feet.

It would have been the idle picturesque scene and despite the TV being on Rick’s eyes were on his stuntman- he tried not to think about how hard it was for Cliff to let his guard down-in some regards. In others he wore his heart easily and openly on his sleeve in a way the Rick didn't -couldn't- But in others Cliff was stubborn to trust; the first time Cliff had gotten injured he had holed himself up in his trailer and Brandy had sat outside and snapped and snarled anyone that got close.

Cliff shuddered in his sleep and let out a wet cough as he re arranged himself burying into the couch like an animal in his den. Rick gave him a small pat rubbing soothing circles into his thigh hoping he’d get some sleep. It was rare to see Cliff so..so.. Vulnerable- so in need.

Rick sighed. It was the least he could do.

Xxxxx

Cliff knew he was dreaming. There were many clues- for one the sky was purple. For another he thinks he saw a stripped horse walk by, still despite it all something was wrong. He was his military fatigues and  _ someone- someone was in danger it was- _

“Cliff!” someone was calling his name. Cliff glanced around spotting the person in question- a boy stood not far away. Cliff knew him right away, he had fought with him in the army- and he had died in Cliff’s arms. His name was William- Billy.

Billy was whip crack smart and not meant for the front. Too smart, too wise for the buffoonery of men dying; still he pulled his weight, fought alongside the men and did his damn best- Cliff and he had become fast friends and before he knew Cliff was protecting the younger man and Billy followed Cliff around like a puppy dog. Cliff didn't mind, it was nice to have someone in his corner. He had been determined to bring that boy home- he failed.

“Billy?” Cliff couldn't help how happy he felt to see the younger man a sense of relief washed over him “is it really?- Cliff couldn't help but reach for him but the boy shook his head sadly as he stood within reach “ naw Cliff I’m just what you wanna see” Billy was looking away from him when he looked back half his face was charred and blistered, he smiled weakly again but it was terrible.

Cliff pulled back alarmed as Billy fished out a cigarette with ease and both stood overlooking Cliff’s twisted dreamscape. There was distant gunfire and the roar of beasts.

The boy silently offered him one-which he took, and accepted a light- Cliff tried not to look disgusted when smoke billowed out out of the boys shattered throat.

“I haven't had one of these since the war” Cliff remarked savoring the burn of the cigarette

A hum of agreement. A beat of silence.

“Do you miss it? The war?” Billy ventured.

Cliff shook his hand “naw, I miss the team though.”

“Well for what it's worth Cliff they miss you too.”

Cliff is silent.

“You know it’s not you’re fault right? You can’t save them all.”

Cliff whistles trying to cover up the goosebumps running up his arms“when did you get so wise? shoot.”

Billy shrugs “we’re in your mind.”

Touché “

“Cliff, when are you gonna stop running?" Billy manages

Cliff freezes "I'm not running from nothing-"

Billy laughs. It's cold and hollow sounding "cut the crap Cliff. Even here you can't let down you're guard."

Cliff is stunned by the anger in the other man "Bill-"

"-But you and I both know there is someone who needs you just like you need him."

Cliff blinks his gut suddenly tense. "Enough Billy whatever game you're getting at-"

“ The other solider smiles crookedly as much as he can with his charred features " don't get your hackles up with me Booth, this is for you- I'm trying to tell ya You don’t have to be alone, you can trust him maybe even-“

“Who?”

Billy simply points to a form down on the field below.

  
  


There in the field below; a form Cliff would recognize anywhere. It was Rick Dalton stumbling around clearly lost. Cliff felt his stomach drop away, _he was in danger._

“Rick” he rasped sharing an anxious glance with Billy who did not seemed to phased as Cliff sprinted off down the hill throwing caution to the wind yelling for the actor as the sky filled with the roaring high pitched drone of an impending attack Cliff yelled again but his voice was lost in the earth shattering bombs as they fell all around him.

“Rick run!” Cliff bellowed, his heart was hammering in his chest, his gaze was only focused on getting to to the other man, making sure he was safe making sure he was protected- 

“Dalton!” he managed to pull all he could into getting the other man’s attention and finally that seemed to get his attention as he looked around and finally lay eyes on his stuntman… and broke into that sunny familiar smile as if he had not a care in the world. He turned to him waving looking ever so regal and handsome in his military outfit as Cliff got closer taking in his leading man- reaching for him just as there was the a terrible bang like his whole world had been ripped apart, his extended hand falling away his world becoming fire and agony there was only a split second of understanding in those serene blues eyes and then he was torn away from him.

Xxxx

Cliff's dreams were not peaceful for long, as Rick watched some spy drama Cliff twitched hard beneath him. Rick paused.

His stuntman was moving restlessly under the mountain of blankets.. Rick paused as he watched his partner start to mumble under his breath, pushing at the covers.

“It’s okay Cliff y-you're okay” Rick soothed.

The stuntman seemed to go back under for a few seconds before his actions doubled; he threw back the covers, rolling restlessly something like a whimper escaping him.

“Hey- hey Cliff come on w-wake up.” Rick managed he started to feel a pane of panic for the other man as he grabbed his shoulder shaking him lightly. “ it’s a dream- h-hey” he made to grab for his partner’s hand where he started clawing at himself in his sleeping panic.

“Cliff come on! S-snap the fuck out of-”

Cliff snapped up a scream on his lips “Rick!” he rasped out in his broken voice.... he was  dripping in sweat. His eyes unseeing as he sat up panting for breath. 

Rick couldn’t help but stare. In the years he had known Cliff he had never seen him like his: pale,his heart practically hammering out of his chest gasping for every breath, shakes wracking his thin form.

Cliff p-please, look at me.” Rick took the stuntman’s face gently between his hands trying to get the stunt man to come back to him. The actor desperately leaned his forehead against his “Cliff you're okay, you're safe I- I am here. I-i'm not going anywhere it was just a dream. Please”

He couldn't help but try to bring his gaze to his “please Cliff you’re safe. I promise.” Deep blue eyes met blue eyes and finally there seemed to be recognition and Rick let out a deep sigh of relief as his fear bubbled up as tears in the corner of his eyes.

They sat there like that for a minute simply holding each others gaze.

“Hey darlin’ why are you getting all upset over me?” he rasped, as he leaned more heavily into the actor. The room was filled with their deep panting breaths.

"Cliff" Rick rasped at last " don't you ever do t-that to me a-again"

"Do what again?" Cliff asked confused.

" Y-you disappeared on me." Rick managed. "It's like you didn't know where you were."

Cliff was silent.

“Do you r-remember what you dreamed about?” Rick asked quietly. He was sitting close to the other man, Cliff resting on his shoulder as the actor supported his weight. Rick couldn’t help but fret slightly clearing his sweat slick hair away from his eyes.

Now it was Cliff’s turn to look a bit frazzled as he looked away- “It was nothing Dalton I -”

“You were calling m-my name I-”

Cliff grunted looking irritated. Cliff Booth was always calm, cool and collected- his defenses were ironclad nothing got by them… except apparently Rick fucking Dalton. Fuck. He took a deep breath.

“It was- you” Cliff managed.

Rick blinked. “What?”

“You were in danger I was scared partner, for you for us I- I was scared something terrible had- fuck” the stuntman broke off looking vulnerable, raw. Despite how he showed Rick all the time he cared to say it was different. It made it real. For both of them.

Rick let out a heavy sigh, his hand lacing with Cliff trying to confide all he felt for the other man in a simple gesture, his other hand cupped Cliff’s cheek as they sat in silence Cliff leaning heavily into it; eyes closed it was a sign of deep unwavering trust.

“H-hey” Rick managed.

Worried blue eyes found his.

“We’re okay.”

Cliff nodded. There was so much to say.

“Let’s get you comfortable and back to b-bed. I’ll make you tea” Rick went to reboil the water and made him a tea he had gotten from a latin bodega; once again heavy on the lemon and honey, he brought Cliff a fresh shirt and a pile of tissues which Cliff used in handfuls. Rick tried not to smile at how cute he looked with his swollen red rimmed nose. Finally as he helped him change he brought out the vapo rub.

“You sounded like a r-runaway train,” Rick mused as he smeared the cool gel on Cliff’s chest gently running hands over his broad chest muscles, the gel highlighting his scars as Rick’s anxiously smears the soothing mixture up his chest, trying to contain the blush that was heating his face. Rick put paper down on his chest and did the same to his back cementing the stuntman in vapo rub and paper towel. He helped pull the shirt back on and continued to rub the gel on his neck and nose.

Cliff sniffs relieved for the momentary ability to breath “Thanks Dalton,” he rumbled.

“No problem least I-I could do.” Rick replies, still averting his gaze. He manhandles Cliff back onto the couch and Cliff promptly plops his head on the actor’s shoulder. Rick doesn't move away; in fact he bundles Cliff closer to his side as if to protect him. His hand resting gently on Cliff and the stuntman eagerly wrapped his hand in the actors.

“Hey partner?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks-”

“You said that already you don’t h-have to-” Rick managed rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

Cliff chuckled “I didn't finish ya big softie- I also wanted to say- that you’re my best friend and, shoot man I love spendin' time with you, I love your dumb jokes, and making you feel better and spendin’ time with you and- and- I love you Rick.”

Rick blinked looking into those bright fever soaked eyes as they sparkled and they broke into a familiar easy smile.

Rick’s brain seemed to be stuck on the last words his stuntman had spoken.  _ I love you Rick, I love you Rick, I love you Rick _ and he felt his stomach flip flop. He had felt a sense of longing for the stuntman since he had laid eyes on him. Just as quickly as that desire had emerged Rick had crushed it down; convinced himself it was silly- a fool’s paradise. And yet.. Maybe…

His heart thumped in his chest almost bursting with longing.

“Rick?-” Cliff’s word brought him back to reality the stunt man’s worried gaze on hit that he had said something wrong- he had let his tongue run away from him had- but before his brain could continue to fire it’s signs of worry he felt a feather soft touch on his cheek.

Cliff blinked. He slowly raised a hand to the spot on his cheek. It tingled. It sent sparks running up and down his body and he felt once again like a love sick boy. As his gaze flitted back to the actor to see a small shy smile bloom there.

“I- I love you too.” Rick managed “ I think I always h-have.”

Cliff let out an elated chuckle “ Damn Dalton ” he breathed “ If I wasn’t sick as goddamn dog I’d be all over you.”

Rick shrugged with a small laugh “ we have time. First you have to get better.” He indicated to his lap and Cliff took the hint laying down, resting his head in the actor’s lap. Cliff could feel his weariness return almost at once as his eyelids grew heavy. Cliff was all but purring in contentment as Rick ran a hand through his hair. It was peaceful.

“Goodnight Cliff.” Rick managed

“I love you Rick.” came the sleepy reply. But just as quickly he was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i exist on tumblr !--. life-on-the-geek-side


End file.
